A Happy Birthday Indeed
by GohanRules
Summary: Yay! It's Logan's birthday! Logan being Logan hates presents, but the guys end up getting him gifts anyways. But, what about Carlos? He hasn't given him his present yet. Will he have the courage to? *Cargan fluff*


**Author's Note:** Hey! So yeah, this is just a random Cargan one-shot I thought up. There's no real reason as to why I wrote it other than the fact that this is my absolute favorite pairing! I can't help that they make the cutest, most adorable couple ever! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, I know this is extremely late, but I originally wrote this for Cargan day. Yea…it's just been sitting in my computer all this time…it sucks…ahem..well…enjoy!

**Warning:** Slash, m/m relation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR, but I will continue hoping that I do someday.

* * *

><p>The room was empty. The only sound heard was the occasional sound of a page turning or a throat clearing. Logan was perched comfortably on the couch with his legs crossed. Placed on his head was a pink, pointy, paper hat that read the words "Birthday Boy". The genius' face was one of pure annoyance as his eyes continued to skim the words on the page of his thick book.<p>

On the other side of the large orange couch sat Carlos. The short teen was resting his head back on the couch as he stared fondly at Logan. He couldn't help it; the brunet just looked so cute wearing the hat with a scowl. Today was May 30, meaning it was Logan's birthday. The young genius wasn't a fan of making a big deal out of his birthday. Everyone who knew him knew of his dislike towards presents, something about him not needing any more material possessions or something. Of course, this didn't stop his closest friends from insisting on a few gifts.

Kendall had given Logan the book he was currently reading. Carlos couldn't remember the title of the writing, but he _did _remember it had something to do with vampires. Or maybe it was wizards. Either way, the Hispanic was as uninterested as he could be, yet Logan seemed pretty excited and had thanked Kendall a million times over for the nice gesture. Right after Kendall had waved off Logan's appreciation, James had stepped up with a picture frame in hand. The photo was about six by six inches and was surrounded by a glossy wooden frame. The picture was of Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall as babies all inside a bathtub. The four of them looked like they were having the time of their lives as they splashed water at each other and smiled up at the camera. On the bottom of the frame, right under the picture, was inscribed the word "memories". A large gasp had escaped Logan's mouth as he immediately embraced James in a tight hug and thanked him for the thoughtful present. Just as Kendall had done before him, James assured Logan it wasn't a big deal.

That was about half an hour ago. Right now, Carlos and Logan were the only ones inside the apartment. Kendall and James were at the pool while Katie and Mrs. Knight were out shopping the whole day. Logan had denied Kendall and James' offer to come down with them and Carlos had as well, using the excuse that he wasn't feeling so well. Not the most original excuse, but it was enough to persuade Kendall and James. The real reason Carlos had stayed behind was because he had still to give Logan his birthday gift, and he had to admit, he was as nervous as could be. Suddenly, Carlos felt someone shake his shoulder and he jumped a mile from his seat in surprise. The Latino looked to the source right to see Logan staring at him questioningly. He quickly caught on to what happened and relaxed visually as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh…sorry Logie. Did you say something?" he asked timidly. Logan raised an eyebrow as he closed his book and set it aside.

"I was asking if you were alright. You were just staring off into nothing for the past five minutes."

Carlos' blush darkened even more as he realized he must have gotten lost in his thoughts. He cleared his throat as he gave Logan a sheepish grin.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry to worry you."

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" Logan asked curiously. Carlos' eyes widened as he Logan questioned him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had to do this now before he lost his nerve.

"I-I was just thinking about your b-birthday present," the Latino stuttered. At those words, Logan immediately groaned as he put his hand over his face.

"What is with you guys? You all know I hate getting gifts. Why do you insist on giving me them?"

"W-well…actually, mine isn't really something you can hold…" Carlos sputtered nervously.

"Alright, well what is it?"

"Uh…f-first you have to close your eyes."

"What? Why do I have to close your eyes?" the genius asked confusedly. Carlos frowned slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop asking questions and just close your eyes already!" he said impatiently. If he was going to do this, he was going to get it over with quickly. Logan was a little surprised by the Latino's small outburst, but closed his eyes obediently nonetheless.

"Alright, happy? What now, _sir_?"

Carlos found a small smile grace his lips as he stared at Logan's peaceful expression. His pale skin went perfectly with the teen's thin pink lips. Carlos' nerves seemed to have faded as he watched Logan crossed his arms, waiting for something to happen. He had never been so sure of what he was about to do before in his life. There was no reason for him to be nervous.

"Carlos if this is some sort of trick, I swear I'm going to tickle you until you turn blue from lack of-," Logan was halted from his threat as he felt a warm hand lightly clasp his cheek. His back straightened his face suddenly became _very_ hot.

"C-Carlos? W-what are y-you doing?"

"Shh…please Logie…just be quiet."

"What are you goi-," Logan was once again cut off as he felt a pair of soft, full lips connect with his. His eyes shot open in surprise to see Carlos' tanned face inches away from his. The Latino's eyes were gently shut as he moved slowly against Logan. After a while, the brunet teen caught on and found his eyes start to flutter close as he reciprocated the kiss. His lips brushed up against Carlos' passionately. They desperately attempted to convey their feelings through the kiss as they both lost themselves in the action they were sharing. Logan's hands slowly brushed up the other's sides and stopped when they reached his firm chest. Carlos moaned lightly due to Logan's feathery touch and doubled the effort in his kissing. He brushed his tongue against Logan's bottom lip and entered his mouth when the other instantly gave him access. Logan moaned pleasurably as Carlos' tongue rubbed against every crevice in his mouth perfectly. He was easily subdued by the Latino, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about were the amazing feelings he was experiencing with Carlos.

One could only go so long without any oxygen in their system, and eventually, Carlos and Logan both found themselves reluctantly separating to replenish their lungs with the much needed air. Their eyes remained linked lustfully as their chests heaved dramatically. Once they finally regained their breath, realization seemed to hit the both of them. Carlos looked down at his lap shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…uhh…happy birthday?" he asked rather than stated. Logan couldn't help but laugh at how cute Carlos looked. The Hispanic snapped his head up at Logan with a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously. Logan rolled his eyes as he smiled at him.

"You!"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"You're just too cute for your own good," the genius stated matter-of-factly as he brought his arms around the Latino's body and nuzzled his face into the crook of Carlos' neck. Carlos just looked down at Logan in surprise as another persistent blush appeared on his face. He slowly and awkwardly wrapped his hands around Logan's thinner frame. Carlos felt more than heard the small chuckle from Logan against his shoulder and sighed dejectedly. He was about to ask what was so funny this time, but was interrupted as he felt a series of small kisses aimed at his collarbone. He barely stifled a small groan as his eyes closed.

"W-what are you doing?"

Logan brought his face away from Carlos and clasped his cheek with one hand as he placed the other over his clothed stomach. Carlos opened his eyes and gasped at the touch as he was met with Logan's deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't tell me you're taking my present back," the genius whispered huskily into the other's ear. Carlos shivered involuntarily and his lips formed into a small smile. He glanced up at the paper hat Logan was still wearing and smirked suggestively at him.

"Well, since you _are _the birthday boy."

* * *

><p><strong>There it was. Please tell me what you guys thought in a review. I really love to read what you all have to say about my writing, good or bad. Also, if any of you have any stories you want me to write, you can tell me in a review, or you can PM me. As long as it's a pairing between two of the four boys, I'm good with it. I'm a fan of every pairing. <strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
